Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus that receives data from an external apparatus via a network.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, an image signal (RAW data) is obtained by converting the output from an image pickup device, such as a CCD or CMOS sensor, from analog to digital by an A/D converter. Further, when a so-called RAW photographing mode is set, the RAW data is recorded in a memory, such as an SD card, as a RAW file without being subjected to image processing, such as development processing, by an image processor disposed at a location downstream of the A/D converter.
When performing image processing on this RAW file, the SD card is inserted in an image processing apparatus (e.g. a personal computer) which is one of information processing apparatuses. Then, image processing (e.g. development processing) is performed by the information processing apparatus, and an image corresponding to the RAW file is displayed on a display section.
Incidentally, the RAW file has the following features: Although an image which is higher in image quality than a JPEG image can be obtained by development processing, it takes time to develop the RAW file. The RAW file is larger in file size than the JPEG file. On the other hand, there is an image quality adjustment function which can be performed only on a RAW file which has not been subjected to development processing (hereinafter referred to as the RAW function).
Therefore, it is desirable to use a JPEG file when simply displaying an image, and use a RAW file only when using the RAW function.
For this reason, recently, there has been proposed an image pickup apparatuses equipped with a “RAW+JPEG photographing mode” which is a mode for recording a RAW file in a memory, and simultaneously recording a JPEG file in the memory.
When performing photographing using the “RAW+JPEG photographing mode”, a RAW file and a JPEG file are transferred from the image pickup apparatus to the information processing apparatus. Then, the information processing apparatus usually displays an image using the JPEG file, and uses the RAW file when using the RAW function, such as color adjustment.
Hereinafter, a RAW file forming a pair with a JPEG file is referred to as the simultaneously recorded RAW file. Further, the JPEG file forming the pair with the RAW file is referred to as the simultaneously recorded JPEG file.
As described above, when the simultaneously recorded JPEG file and the simultaneously recorded RAW file, which have been obtained through photographing, are used in the information processing apparatus, it is necessary to manage these files as a pair.
Incidentally, conventionally, there has been proposed an image processing system in which a client transmits a RAW file to a server via a network, and the RAW data is developed in the server (see WO08/075745).
According to this conventional technique, the client is required to hold the RAW file of a large size, which causes a problem that the client is limited to an apparatus having a large storage capacity. Further, when a RAW file is transmitted from the client to the server, a significant communication load is applied to the client since the RAW file is large in file size.